It's Dreams
by blackmistress
Summary: It dreams of the life it had before the monsters kidnapped it. The dreams are the only thing that shines bright in it's captivity. Daily it faces against the monsters, the only thing bringing it back is it's dreams. Rated T just in case. Disclaimer and warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

So, I was sittin in class and got really bored. So of course my perverted mind lead myself to start writing this. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail nor any of the characters belong to me, only the perverted plot X3

Warning: Suggested torture and captivity, you no like feels stories, then don't continue past the line. But if you do, then please continue! (^~^)/

Breathless screams escaped his lips as he fought to keep his eyes open. Each time he closed them, an electrical shock would spread across his back, because of the whip. In the beginning, he had fought the captors with all of the strength that he had. But his reserved strength faded as his captors repeatedly starved and beaten him. They treated him as their plaything, and now in his own broken mind, he knew that he was. During the day, the monsters, as he started to call them, sucked out his rare magic until nearly dry. Then during the night, he was just a mere plaything to the monster's amusement. This process repeated so many times that he had lost track of the number of times the sun's rays passed through a small crack in the wall. After so longer, the monsters even took that away. It, as he now called himself, occasionally would feel the flame inside once again, and try to fight against the monsters. It would refuse to play the "game", but the monsters didn't like that. The monsters would starve, choke, or beat It till near death, but keep It alive enough to play the next day's "game". It's mind was fading away, and It knew that it was. During It's whole time there, the monsters didn't allow him to speak. It was turning into a lifeless obedient doll, just like the monsters had wanted. But when It was left alone, It's mind would wander to a time before the monster's had taken him. A time where It still had a family, still had a home. A time where It wasn't "It", but had a real name. "N-Natsu D-Dragneel…" It whispered as it laid on the stone floor, falling asleep in his current shivering world. To dream about his sunny world. To dream about those he loved. To dream about the mutual love he once shared. To dream about the one who has his heart. To dream about the dragon that raised him. To dream about the old man that brought him to his sunny home. To dream about Fairy Tail.

Alright! There you are, hope you liked it! XD

What I like bout this story is that it can go in any way, or just stay as it is! Let me know what u think , maybe i'll continue it...?

Till next time! X3


	2. Hello Everyone! Please Read Me! No Bad

Hello everyone! I know that it has been quite some time that I have uploaded ANY new chapters and ANY new stories, and I deeply apologize for that! Honestly, my reason for not doing so is simply because life became too hectic for me. With work, and college, friends, family, and life in general it stopped me from doing many of the things that I love. One including writing! So on the last day of May I WILL be posting new chapters for ALL of my current stories! Some stories may come to an end, others my flourish, but there will be many more to come now that my summer vacation is arriving!

And although my summer will be filled with sun, travel, work, anime conventions, friends, and more sun, my stories will be regularly updated weekly so I make sure that I don't leave you guys hanging like before! Not to mention I have plenty more ideas for long and short stories, some that I have promised to write for specific people!

Finally I just want to thank you all so much for sticking with my stories through this long wait! Im internally grateful that you just didn't abandon them! Please give you guidance and comments through my current stories, and future stories! You are all the best!

p.s. sorry if this sounds sappy, lol, I was listening to the song Rain on the album Violin Music, which is a great album if you want to clear your head with beautiful instrumental music! Also this was supposed to be an emotional message! \\(TvT)/


End file.
